New York Life: Pezberry
by RangerGleek1203
Summary: This is about Pezberry and their life experiences and moments in New York. Story better than summary. My first story; please check it out. / Disclaimer: Glee characters belong to Glee on FOX. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of Something New

Rachel was currently at a park that's only a few walks away from NYADA. Sitting on a park bench, she had her iPhone in her hands and was contemplating on whether she'll call anyone of her friends or not. She chose the former and dialed a certain Latina's number. They've gotten closer over the last few weeks of their senior year and they spent all summer talking on the phone, Skype-ing, Facebook messaging, and also sending tweets to each other. Rachel won't deny this _ever_: New York is great. She certainly feels like she belongs in the Big Apple, but still, all that aside, she misses all her friends.

"_Hello? Rachel?_" Santana's voice brought her back.

"**H-hey Santana, I'm glad you picked up.**" Rachel said, trying not to sound sad, but Santana sensed it quickly.

"_Hey, what's up Rach? You sound sad._" The Latina asked, concern laced in her tone of voice.

Hearing Santana's voice made her cry, making the person on the other end of the line worried. "_Rachel, what's wrong?_"

"**I lied, okay? I lied, Santana. I'm not okay,**" Rachel spoke, her voice beginning to crack. Tears clouded her vision.

"_What do you mean?_" Santana wanted to know, her voice still laden with concern for the other brunette.

She wipes away some of the tears. Rachel begins rambling, "**My first week of college is a disaster, no, more like, pure hell—my dance teacher's a bitch; I'm still ridiculed for my talent, my short stature, and the clothes I wear; I haven't made new friends in the city and to top it all off, I couldn't even stand sleeping in my dorm because my roommate is sleeping with all the guys on our floor.**" She cried and Santana listened intently on the other end.

"_That sucks, Berry. But, it's gonna be okay._" The taller brunette assures her.

"**How do** _**you**_ **know that?**" Rachel snapped, but not really meaning to.

Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel's attitude on the other end of the line, thankful that Rachel couldn't see.

"_Okay, I want you to listen okay?_" Santana begins and waits for Rachel's reply.

"**I'm listening,**" Rachel says.

"_If I suggest that you get an apartment and a new roommate instead, what would you say?_"

"**I'd say, what are you talking about?**"

"_I'll make it easy for you, Rachel. Turn around._"

"**Huh? What? You're not making any sense, Santana.**"

"_Just turn around Berry, afores I lose my cool._"

Rachel turns around as Santana told her to do and she sees the Latina, standing there, on the other end of the fountain. She squealed with glee and Santana rolled her eyes at the girl's cuteness.

"**Oh my God, am I dreaming?! Is it just me or is that really you?**"

"_God Berry, even now, four years later, you're still a drama queen. Just put the phone down, come over here so I could give you a hug._"

So Rachel did just that. She hung up the phone and ran over to Santana and gave her a big, hug, almost as if to say "I'm glad you're here" and "welcome to New York!"

Finally, a friendly face—Rachel's not so lonely anymore.

* * *

"So what are you doing here? Really?" Rachel asks. They were now at a small bistro in downtown New York. "Well, I didn't really go to Kentucky. It wasn't for me. So I stayed behind in Lima this summer." Santana said. They begin to eat their dinner, and talked some more, catching each other up on each girl's lives.

Santana told her about her and Brittany's relationship and that they were going strong, even though it's a long distance relationship. Then, it was Rachel's turn. Santana asked her about her and Finn's relationship; and when Rachel got to the part about Finn surrendering and all, Santana was a little shocked. Sure, she wasn't really a fan of Finchel, but still… she thought those two would be together forever. "So, it's really over?"

"I guess so. I mean, he's in the army now and I'm here in New York; it wouldn't really work out for the better in the long run." Rachel said, with a sad smile.

Santana felt a lil' bit guilty for broaching the topic, so she said, "Hey, you know what? Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" The younger brunette found herself asking.

"No, wait. Let's just drink to it." Santana ordered them both a glass of champagne, Rachel seemed a bit nostalgic about the idea, but didn't say anything about it.

Before Rachel could even ask what they were toasting to, Santana beat her to it, "To bright futures and to finding ourselves in New York." Both of the girls said, "cheers!" and clinked their glasses, drinking their bubblies whilst thinking about the future.

* * *

Santana crashed in Rachel's dorm that night, since Rachel told her that her roommate is out and about and probably won't be home until later.

"There's some great cheap, low-cost, but fully furnished apartments in Bushwick, Rach. We could check it out tomorrow, if you want." Santana suggests and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, let's check it out tomorrow." Rachel said, agreeing with Santana's suggestion. She let out a yawn and got settled in on her bed. "Good night, Santana."

"Night, Rach." Santana says and dozes off, a few seconds later.

Rachel was still wide awake, with only one thought in mind: I so can't wait for tomorrow. And with that thought in mind and a smile on her lips, she succumbs to peaceful oblivion.

_**A/N: Hey guys. Ruth here, aka RangerGleek1203, and this is my first fanfiction. Main ship is Pezberry and I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Bonding Time

_**A/N: I forgot to tell you guys that this fanfic kind of follows the story arc of Glee's season 4, only with Pezberry as the central characters. Other characters will appear too, so don't fret. Anyways, in this chapter, Rachel and Santana have moved into their new apartment already and they talk about lots of stuff which you guys will find out later on. I just wanted to say thank you to those who favorited, followed, or reviewed my first story ever; Gleeks are really awesome! :) Thank you for the support! -Ruth**_

_**Now, on to the story.**_

* * *

Rachel and Santana were relaxing around their new apartment in Bushwick. It was a nice, quaint, and cozy little shoebox perfect for the two of them. Rent was not a problem, since the girls agreed to split their money for this apartment. Furniture is also not a problem; they already have beds, a couch, and cute little chairs, they also have a TV; and the only things they needed were coffee tables and study desks.

"Isn't this great?" Santana asks.

"This is amazing! This is just perfect!" Rachel couldn't help but squeal.

Santana nodded, with a smile, which was kind of weird, even for her. "Yeah, at least you're not going to share a room with—what's her name again?"

Rachel replied, "Angela."

Santana nods and wastes no time in judging Rachel's former roommate, "Right. At least you're not going to room with that whore anymore."

Rachel reminds her, "Santana, you never really got to know her, so don't judge."

Santana counters, "Hey! Aren't you the one who said she's sleeping with all the guys on your floor?"

Rachel thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I see your point. But I never really knew her that much, either." Then she added, "Why are you always right?"

"Not always, but, I have my moments."

"Right."

* * *

They went to BreadstiX (yes, NYC has a BreadstiX restaurant) for lunch, which was like, heaven for Santana.

"If this was heaven, I'd want God to take me now please," Santana says somewhat dramatically, which made Rachel giggle.

Santana ordered spaghetti Bolognese and Rachel preferred the pasta with meat substitute. Santana took notice of this when they were eating, "I see you're still a vegetarian, huh?" Rachel said, "Yup."

"So anyways, I got a call from Porcelain." Rachel rolls her eyes at that. "Santana, he has a name. Kurt is his name."

Santana smirked, "Right, but I prefer Porcelain. Anyways, I got a call from him saying that they held auditions for glee club last week."

"Oooh, so who's in?"

"A girl named Marley who Por—I mean, Kurt said that this girl Marley, is exactly like you talent-wise, and a guy named Jake, who, from what Kurt told me, is Puckerman's half-brother."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Puck has a half-brother?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't he tell us about it all throughout our high school years?"

"Dunno. Maybe Puckerman doesn't even know he has a brother from another mother. Or father. Whatever."

"Ah I see. So, anyone else?"

"Yeah. Remember Wade Adams, the Carmel High sophomore who Kurt and Mercedes met last year?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, for one, he's gay and second, he transferred to McKinley, and long story short, eventually became a member of New New Directions."

Rachel laughed at that. "New New Directions?"

"Yeah, that's according to Brittany." Santana stifled a giggle at that and Rachel did too, "it's also according to her that Wade-slash-Unique is totally a Mercedes clone." Rachel and Santana shared another laugh.

Santana pointed out, "Brittany also said that they're doing Britney Spears this week."

Rachel said, "Britney 2.0! I'm actually jealous!"

Santana just nodded at Rachel's sentiment.

"So, speaking about Brittany… are you sad that she didn't graduate?" Rachel asks, straight to the point.

"No, actually I'm not sad at all. Because I believe that Brittany is smart and that she can do it. She just lacks determination and focus. What she needs is the willpower of believing in her, believing in herself—believing that she is smart, I mean, and maybe the whole world will start believing that she is smart, too. Just like I do," Santana says.

"Wow such nice, sweet words from a supportive girlfriend." Rachel says and Santana smiles at her friend and takes Rachel's words as a compliment. "I wish Finn was also _that_ supportive of me." A sad smile ghosted her lips as she said that.

Santana was confused and a little curious, so she said, "What do you mean? Berry, I know, hell, we all knew that Frankenteen is very supportive of you. We've all known it a long time ago. Finn's just that kind of guy."

Rachel taunts, "Supportive enough to put me on that train?"

"Look, I know you may not believe me when I say this, but I understand why he put you on that train. He forced you to go here in New York, because all he wanted was for you to follow your dreams, even without him by your side. He believes that you can do it all, and that you can shine bright like the star we all know you are. Most of all, I think he put you on that train because he's got this, generally speaking, idea that he's the one holding you back from your dreams. Maybe seeing you give up your dreams for him was the icing on the cake, which eventually made him surrender and set you free," Santana says, out of breath from all the talking she did. She waited for Rachel's reaction, but she got nothing, so she continued. "God, I wasn't the biggest fan of you guys back in the day, but now I think I turned into a very HUGE supportive Finchel fan."

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears at Santana's kind and thoughtful words. Santana didn't know how to react at that moment, but as if on instinct, she pulled the crying brunette into her arms.

"I've said too much, huh?" Santana asks and Rachel shook her head.

"No, you've s-said exactly what I n-n-needed to hear, so… so t-thank you."

"No problem, Rachel."

* * *

Later that night, the two girls were seated on the floor, in the living room, eating Chinese takeout dinner when Santana suddenly blurted: "Do you hate me for what I used to do to you?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped, "What? No! Of course I don't hate you. Why do you think that?"

Santana sighed. "Well, you should hate me. You should totally and absolutely despise me, but you don't. Why is that?" The Latina wonders out loud.

Rachel says, "I don't hate you. You might not believe me, but I really don't. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Yeah and that's what I don't get. Why don't you hate me and why did you forgive me that easily?" Santana wants to know because she's utterly confused right now.

"Because I know that people, even people like you who have fierce personalities, are subject to change. And I don't know… I just, I never gave up on hope that you will change for the better someday, in the near future."

"You have such a big heart, Rachel Berry, and I don't deserve that."

"Santana, if you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?" Rachel asks, curiously.

Santana tells her, "Nothing. I just… I just realized that I want to be a better friend to you, Rachel. I don't want to go back to the way I used to be."

Rachel nods. "Truthfully, I don't see the old Santana with me here in New York. Sure, you still have some of that bitchiness factor with you and you still have some insults at the ready when you feel like using them, but what's different is that they lack the usual snarky touch to them. I see the new Santana with me here in New York. The one who I could totally depend on, ask for advice, and lean on when I need it the most; the one that's quite caring, thoughtful, and protective of her friends; and last but not the least, the one who also has a big heart, who just doesn't realize it yet."

Santana was quiet for a moment, contemplating Rachel's words. "Wow. I don't really know what to say except for a thank you. Thank you for thinking the best of me, Rachel."

Rachel says back almost instantly, "You're welcome, Santana."

Santana replies, "I probably don't deserve it, but it really means a lot coming from you. So again, thank you."

The two girls share a quick hug and Rachel says, "Don't mention it, friend."

* * *

"Remember what I said to you after our **So Emotional** number?" Rachel says and Santana nodded.

"That we only have 42 days left to be friends." Santana says, remembering that day like it happened yesterday.

"Right. And now, we have so much more than 42 days to be friends," Rachel points out.

"Hey you're right! Which is why I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to make it all up to you." Santana promises.

Rachel shook her head, "You don't have to, but I'd really appreciate the gesture."

"A simple thank you will do," Santana mocks and Rachel rolls her eyes. "Thank you." Santana nods.

"I mean it; I want to be a better friend for/to you, Rachel."

"I know." Rachel says, pausing for a moment, before adding, "I'm really glad you're here with me, Santana."

"I am too, friend, I am too." Santana says, giving Rachel a hug one last time before retreating to their own bedrooms, officially calling it a night.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you guys think?**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprises: Part 1

_**A/N: So sorry for the delayed update, guys; been really busy with school, and since I'm behind all the class work, I'd have to work extra hard to keep my grades up.**_

_**Now on to the story.**_

* * *

Rachel was currently on break from her Dance 101 class, when her phone rang. She answered it immediately, without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Rach, hey it's me, Santana._"

"San, hey! Where are you?"

Santana said, "_I'm just at the loft and I have a surprise for you._"

That really got the tiny dancer curious, so she asked, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Santana laughed. "_Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you about it now, right?_"

Rachel pouted at that, though Santana couldn't see it. "Right. I'm just curious, is all."

Rachel pleaded, "Can't you give me just a lil' bit of a hint?"

Rachel could almost hear the smirk in Santana's voice as she heard the Latina reply, "_Nope, not telling._"

"Fine, I'll figure it out for myself then." Rachel challenged.

"Well, good luck with that, Rach." Santana teased her on the other end.

"Schwimmer! Break is over! Less gossiping, more dancing!" Rachel heard her mean dance teacher Cassandra July, scold her, upon seeing her on the phone.

"Yes, Ms. July, I'll be right there." Rachel said and then sighed, whispering to Santana, "Hey, I'll call you later, 'kay? I'm late for class."

"_Oh okay, sorry for getting you into trouble._" Santana whispered back.

Rachel assured her, "No worries, San. Bye."

Santana said, "_Bye Rach._"

Rachel thought to herself: 'This is going to be a long day.' She sighed, put on a brave face, and danced the waltz with her instructor, Brody Weston. He's a junior, majoring in musical theatre the same as she; he was the first guy she met here—her first friend—in New York and she can't believe she forgot to tell Santana that. She guessed she was just too focused on her being here.

* * *

A while later, after school Brody went up to her. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Brody," Rachel replied. "Thanks for being a great dance partner."

Brody assured her, "Don't mention it, I'm happy to oblige."

"I thought juniors weren't allowed in Dance 101," Rachel said, in a non-judging way.

Brody replied, "It's cool. Ms. July let me help her with the freshmen." He started observing her look, from up to down.

Rachel gazed at him, this weird look in her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering… what do you say if I say maybe… you should get a makeover?"

"Well, I'd say why not? I mean, it's a good thing, right? What's that thing people say; you haven't officially "arrived" or something until you had a makeover?"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Brody said and gave her a little pat on the back. "So, I'll see you tomorrow and maybe see the new Rachel?"

Rachel smiled, "That's a promise." Brody smiled, and with a wave in Rachel's direction, he went back to the dance room.

* * *

Rachel whipped her phone out to text Santana.

**Major emergency.**

_What's wrong?_

**Help me get a makeover, STAT.**

_Wait, shouldn't you be asking Kurt about this? He's in Lima right now, but I'm sure he'll be glad to help you. I mean he did it once, right? ;)_

**San, you're not helping. :( Are you in or what?**

_Okay, calm down Rachel, I was just kidding. I'm in. Just tell me where and I'm there._

* * *

Rachel texted Santana the details and together they went to the mall and shopped for Rachel's new clothes at Forever 21, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Candie's. Santana then brought Rachel to a nearby salon and Rachel got her hair styled differently, sleek, shiny, and straight but with curls at the end and she also had it colored—she was now a brunette with blonde streaks—and lastly, she got her eyebrows waxed and got it more defined.

After their shopping trip, they went to have dinner at BreadstiX, where else? (Santana just couldn't resist her breadsticks and pesto pasta and Rachel her meat-substitute pasta.) They had a little argument on who would pay. Rachel insisted she would, but Santana wouldn't take no for an answer, so Rachel gave in.

Santana paid the check and then the two girls were out of there. The two girls started the walk to their apartment. Rachel said with a pout, "Let me foot the bill next time, Santana. You didn't have to do that."

Santana dismissed Rachel's statement with a wave of her hand, "No worries, Rachel. I can cover dinner for me and you and you don't have to worry 'bout a thing."

Rachel said, curiosity palpable in her voice, "But we're roommates and friends, Santana. I can't ask that of you every time we go out."

Santana sighed. Why won't Rachel just let this go? "I'm insisting. And do you remember when I told you that I'd make it all up to you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point—" Rachel started, but Santana cut her off. "And do you remember what I told you this morning? That I have a surprise for you?"

Rachel nodded, but said nothing, so Santana continued. "Well, okay. I want you to listen and not say anything until I'm finished, got it?" Rachel nodded again.

"Okay so here it is: I got into NYU this fall, but I deferred, because I was trying to find myself first and figure out what I really want to do with my life. I'll attend next September, though. And that's not all. I also got a job as a barista at Starbucks downtown. That's my surprise, er, surprises."

Rachel processed everything for a minute or two, before finally saying, "That is so amazing, San! I'm happy for you, I'm so happy for you!" She doesn't know what came over her, but she hugged the Latina.

Santana hugged her closer. "Thanks Rachel, I'm glad you're happy about this."

When they pulled away, Rachel shouted, not even bothering to hide her enthusiasm, "A celebration is in order!"

Santana just laughed and nodded at Rachel's adorableness and her awesome suggestion.

* * *

_**A/N: Didn't really proofread this, so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Story continued on next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprises: Part 2

_**A/N: Continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Santana and Rachel were sitting on a plush maroon carpet in their loft, drinking champagne, both clearly in the mood for a celebration. Rachel proposed a toast; a toast to the future and beyond and she clinked her glass with Santana's, both girls taking slow sips and then finally downing their bubblies.

Santana then stared at Rachel, grinning broadly. Rachel frowned. "What? Do I have something on my—"

For the second time that night, Santana cut her off. "I must say, you look crazy beautiful and sexy tonight and I love your makeover. I mean, just… wanky."

"Thanks Santana." Rachel said, and then mumbled to herself, "Not as pretty as you though."

Santana heard that and she touched Rachel's hand. "Stop being insecure, Rachel. You are sexy, hot, and beautiful and what makes you more beautiful is that you have a beautiful, beautiful heart."

Rachel can't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks when Santana said those sweet words. "Thank you, Santana. You just know the right words to say to a girl when she's feeling insecure about herself, huh?"

"I try, I try but that was my best effort and it was worth it."

"Again, thank you Santana."

"Don't mention it, Rachel. So anyways, I was just wondering… if you wanted to play 20 Questions with me?"

Rachel said, "Sure, why not? You start though."

Santana nodded. "Okay. Um, if you were to choose, which one would you choose: Lima or New York?" She started.

Rachel gasped. "Santana, I can't answer that!"

Santana coaxed her to try and answer her question, "Yes, you can Rachel; just try, will you?"

Rachel finally answered, "Fine. I pick Lima because that is where I grew up and met amazing people like you guys."

Santana nodded, smiling. "Aww, that's sweet. Okay, next question. Heels or flats?"

Rachel said, "Heels, definitely. They make me look taller."

Santana teased, "Psh, when have you ever been tall?" At that, Rachel gave the Latina a slight glare and Santana laughed. "Ha ha just kidding. You know you look really cute when you get like that."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that. "Thanks, I guess…?" The tiny brunette blushed. Was Santana flirting with her?

Santana just smiled. "Okay, third question: who would you consider your BFF in New Directions?"

"Obviously Kurt. He's my best gay and I hope he moves into the city sooner than later. I really miss him."

"More than you miss Finn?" Santana asked, but not really meaning to.

"Santana, I…" Rachel said and again, Santana cut her off. "I know you're not ready, Rachel. Just answer me when you are ready, okay?" She patted her friend's right hand.

Rachel nodded and smiled.

"So the next question goes like this: if you had to pick, what would you pick: Twilight, Harry Potter, or Hunger Games?"

"Twilight, I guess. I'm a fan of Jacob Black and his werewolf pack. I wish he and Bella ended up together instead of with Edward—I'm Team Jacob all the way. I'm not really a fan of sorcerers and witches and also tributes or whatever they are called."

"Well for me, I guess it's a tie between Harry Potter and Hunger Games, for reasons I can't explain." Santana said, pausing for a beat or two, before continuing, "So Rachel, next question is: free coffee forever or free music forever?"

"Free music forever, definitely." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "I'm with you on there. Next: do you play any musical instruments?"

Rachel simply said, "No."

"Well for me, I played the guitar for a brief amount of time. Okay, next; romantic comedy, musical, comedy, horror, action, or drama?"

Rachel replied, "For me, it's a tie between romantic comedy and musical."

Shaking her head, Santana said, "For me, it's between horror and action."

"Okay next question: The Simpsons, American Dad, or Family Guy?"

"The Simpsons."

"Same. iPhone or BlackBerry?"

"iPhone."

"Agreed."

"Pretty Little Liars or Gossip Girl?"

Rachel didn't get to answer the question as things happened too fast. So fast. One minute, they were playing 20 Questions, and now, Santana was kissing her. Yep, you read that right. Santana Lopez is kissing Rachel Berry. What the hell is happening?!

Rachel surprised herself and Santana as well, as she kissed her back and even deepened the kiss, made it more passionate. Santana pushed Rachel down, slowly on the carpet, her back hitting the soft plush pillows, their lips not untangling from each other. They made out for a few moments and then, it was over. Just like that.

Rachel panted, "San, not that I didn't enjoy that or anything, I really did, but… what just happened here?"

Santana reasoned out, "I'm lonely and I miss Brittany, and I know you're lonely too, missing Finn. It just seemed right at the moment, but wrong at the same time. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Nothing, I just… never mind."

"Santana—"

Rachel was cut off again, but this time, it wasn't Santana who cut her off. It was a knock on the door that startled her, and possibly Santana as well.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Santana wondered out loud and Rachel shrugged, smoothing the wrinkles on her clothes, and finally, getting up from the carpet to get the door open.

What or should I say _who_, shocked her to her core.

She could only manage one word: "Finn?"

All Finn could do was smile at Rachel, until he saw a figure standing up from the maroon carpet, someone with pink lipstick stains all over and that someone also happened to have _her_ clothes wrinkled at the moment. That someone was Santana.

Santana mumbled, "Finn."

Finn couldn't say anything. Most important of all, he didn't know what to feel in that moment. He just stared at Rachel, then at Santana, then back to Rachel, then back to Santana again.

He finally found his voice: "What just happened here?"

* * *

_**A/N: Uh-oh, cliffhanger! :( What's going to happen next? Well, stay tuned. More drama awaits, that's all I can say. Again, did not proofread this so again, sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - I'll Be There For You

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Finn demanded. Rachel stole a glance at Santana and Santana just shrugged. Rachel sighed. She let Finn inside, closed the door, before finally explaining, "Finn, it's nothing. It was just… it was just a kiss."

Finn laughed like what Rachel said was funny. "A kiss, huh? So how are you going to explain the wrinkles on your clothes, eh?"

Santana spoke up. "Look Finnocence, we don't owe you an explanation. You set her free, right? You don't have the right to judge us. You also don't have the right to be jealous of us since we weren't doing anything wrong."

"You may be right Santana, about me setting Rachel free. But let me be clear on one thing: we weren't officially broken up."

"It seemed pretty over to me when you forced me onboard that train," Rachel said, bitterly. "Do you even know how miserable I was about that? I still am and it has been four months since that… that worst moment of my life." The diva couldn't help but break down as she remembered that day.

* * *

"_You're on the 4:25 to New York. Your dads are gonna meet you there and they're gonna, they're gonna help you look at dorms at the new school." Finn had said and Rachel had this look of utter confusion plastered on her face._

_Finn continued as Rachel continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. "You're gonna spend four years of your life there and you've never even set foot in the place, so…"_

_Rachel reasoned out, "But I… I have all year to go and look at it."_

_Shaking his head to show that he's not agreeing with her, he countered, "You're gonna go there in the fall. Okay? You're not deferring. We're not getting married."_

_Rachel said, incredulously, "You don't want to marry me?"_

"_I want to marry you so badly, I can't go through with it. Yeah, but the thought of you being stuck here for another year because of me, it makes me sick." Finn had said._

_Rachel suggested, "Then come with me. Okay? We can get married in New York and live in a little shoebox apartment together. It'll be romantic."_

"_Do you love me?" Finn had found himself asking._

"_Of course I do." Rachel said instantly._

_Finn said, "Then tell me the truth and not just something you think I want to hear. Are you a 100% sure you want to marry me?"_

_Rachel stammered, "N-n-no one is a hundred percent sure of anything."_

"_I am." Finn said. "I am that sure you're something special. That this is just the beginning for you. Okay? Th—th-that you're gonna do amazing things. But to get there, you got to have these experiences on your own…"_

_Rachel now realized what Finn is going on about. The ugly truth of the matter. She can't help the tears that streamed down her face. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute."_

_Finn ignored her pleas, "Listen to me. You got to have these experiences on your own."_

"_Wait a minute." Rachel said again._

_Finn continued, "I can't have to be there with you."_

"_Wait a minute." Rachel didn't really want to ask him this, but she had to. Needed to. To figure out where they stand, once and for all. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

_There, she said it._

"_I'm setting you free." Finn said and more tears came out of Rachel's eyes._

"_Oh my God." She started sobbing._

_Finn had asked, "Look, d-do you know how hard this is for me? How many times I've cried about this?"_

"_No, I'm not going. I'm not going, not without you." Rachel pointed out._

_Finn was relentless. "You don't have a choice; I can't come with you."_

"_Well, then I'll stay here! I'll go wherever it is you're going," Rachel cried out, pleading for Finn to stop whatever the hell he's doing._

_But he didn't. "Fort Benning, Georgia?" Finn said and Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She was speechless again and just waited for Finn to explain himself._

"_Look. I-I need a chance to try and redeem my father, okay? I-I…" He trailed off._

"_Oh my God." Rachel said, clamping a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, wait a minute." She continued to sob. "You're joining the Army? Are you insane?" She cried out, whilst still sobbing, "I can't believe that this is happening right now!"_

"_It's also one of the places I knew you couldn't follow me," Finn had reasoned out. Rachel didn't say anything in reply, she just cried her now broken heart out. He continued, "Look, you're-you're gonna get on that train. Okay? And you're gonna go to New York, and you're gonna be a star. Without me. That's how much I love you."_

_Rachel sniffled and forced herself to look into his eyes. Finn had asked her, "You know what we're gonna do? Surrender. I know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff. But-but we're just gonna, we're gonna sit here and we're just gonna let go. Okay, and-and let the universe do its thing." Rachel was crying so hard now and it pained Finn to see his girlfriend like this. It's because of him. But he knows that letting her go is for the best, so that's why he's doing this right now._

"_And if we're meant to be together," Finn continued, "then we're gonna be together. W-whether it's in a little shoebox apartment in New York or on the other side of the world. Okay?" Rachel continued on sobbing, but knowing that there's really no way out of this, she nodded._

"_Will you do that with me? Will you surrender?" Finn had asked. All Rachel could manage was, "I love you so much."_

_Finn said back, almost instantly, "I love you." He leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers, the longtime couple having their one last, bittersweet, goodbye kiss._

* * *

Back to reality, Rachel was now sobbing, hard, in Santana's arms. "It'll be okay, Rach, it's gonna be okay." The Latina kept saying over and over again and Santana also kept glaring in Finn's direction. When Rachel finally calmed down a little and had a glass of water, Santana took that chance to talk to Finn.

"Maybe you should just go, Finn. Rachel's had quite a day and she doesn't need any more drama in her life. You need to go. I'll take care of her."

Finn nodded. "Please tell her that I'm sorry, I still am, and that I'm coming back."

"I will." Santana said, opening the apartment door, "We'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah, see you girls tomorrow." Finn said and taking one last glance at Rachel, he stepped out of the apartment and walked away.

Santana sighed before closing the door. She sat down on the couch beside Rachel again. "Hey. I'll take you to your bed, yeah?" Rachel just nodded, without even looking at her. "You've had quite a day, I'm sure you must be tired."

The Latina at first struggled to get the tiny brunette to get up, but once she succeeded, she gently took her by the arms and carefully led her to her bedroom.

* * *

Once they were settled on the bed and tucked in, Rachel said, in a tiny voice, "Can you sing to me?" Santana thought for a moment, before finally nodding.

**So no one told you life was  
gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke your broke  
your love life's DOA**

**It's like you're always stuck  
in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day  
your week, your month, or even your year**

**But, I'll be there for you  
when the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'cause you're there for me too…**

She was about to carry on, but she stopped once she heard a light snore coming from the tiny brunette beside her.

Santana smiled to herself and whispered in the air, "I'll be there for you, Rachel. That's a promise. I'll be there for you, for whatever you need and I'll be there for you, whether you like it or not." She pulled the sleeping girl closer to her. "Night Rach, I love you." She whispered one last time, kissed her on the top of her head, before succumbing into a much needed sleep.

Little did Santana know; Rachel _actually_ heard that last part and she just smiled in her sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So how do you guys like this chapter? Tell me! :) By the way, the song I used was "I'll Be There for You"—the theme song of FRIENDS, by The Rembrandts and performed by Santana Lopez. Oh and can I just say, I love Friends and I still watch it up till now. I'm definitely a Central Perker. :) -Ruth**_


End file.
